New life, new friends, new light music club!
by RockingAnime
Summary: Light Music Club is gonna be dissolved? And Sakuragaoka High School changed into girls and boys school? Azusa Nakano, the new leader of Light Music Club, will not gonna let that happened! Her fated meeting with him, the one who she loves so much, will change her life stories! As she recruit 4 new members, will they even show up on Budokan?


Chapter 1: New morning, new school year

RIIING! RIIING! RIIING!

"Uh… so noisy…" said Azusa, a 16 year old high school girl in her not-so-beautiful morning. Yeah, a new school year. Now she's in the 3rd grade. Of course, this morning, it's crowded, cause lots of new student came to look for their new school. Sakuragaoka High School, yep, the place where Yui, Ritsu, Mio, and Mugi attended thus joined the Light Music Club, or _keion-bu_ for short.

Soon, Azusa turned off her "stupid alarm…" just like she said. She goes to the bathroom and changed into school's uniform.

"Oooh? So you're in the third grade, huh?" asked her mom when she finnally reached the dining room for breakfast. "Yeah, mom…" replied her with a lazy tone while biting her toasted bread slowly. "Mom, I can't sleep well last night. What's happening to our neighbourhood? They're so noisy…" she closed her eyes, and then began drinking her milk.

"You didn't know? They're our new neighbourhood, they just moved here last night.."

"What? Last night?" surprised, she stopped drinking her milk. Her mom nodded. "Why did… I think it's kinda.. emergency, huh?"

"Yes, I think so too…" the two remained calm and silent. "You're gonna be late for school, Azusa.."

"Yeah, I suppose, _sayonara_…" she grabbed her bag, wore her shoes and heading out, leaving her mom in the house.

"Have a great time at school!"

"Yea- huh?" she stopped walking, _great time? But.. how could it be? Without any of my senpai remain there, how it can be? No joking Azusa, stop fooling around...!_ she lowered her head. "What's the matter?" her mom shouted from behind, wanted to know what's her daughter doing there. Azusa shooked her head up and keep calm.

"Uh, i-it's nothing!" she started walking again with lots of thought flowing up in her mind. _I'll be alone in there.._ suddenly, somebody accidentally throws a ball into her head.

"Kyaaaah!" she screamed, not much for the pain she gained. Then a person approaches her from behind. "Oy oy! Are you alright, dude!?" a boy. _He sounds like a guy_. She turned out facing him, and she's right. _So tall, a teenager_.. "W-well, at least until I know that my head is fine…!" the guy looks confused and don't know what to do. Until somehow his eyes opened and he screams.

"Gaaah!" he screams.

"W-what?" Azusa began more confused at his reaction.

"Y-Your head, dammit! Urh! W-wait here for a minute!" he ran out into his house, it's next to Azusa's. _Wait, he's next to mine? My oh-so-new neighbourhood? Funny.._ she poked her forehead, and realised something red in her hand. "What? Blood? Oh great.. I wish mom doesn't see this…" hoping her mom doesn't go out from the house, the one that went out is her new neighbourhood. He brings a bandage and _iodine!? Eewww…_ yeah, Azusa hates that one.

"Here!" the guy tides the bandage and sticked it out into Azusa's forehead. "Phew! It went well…" until he realised that he forget to use the iodine, "arrrgh! The hell! I forgot to use the iodine!" Azusa chuckled, _numbhead_ she said in her mind. "N-no no, it's fine! This is better!" the guy look disbelieves at her. "You sure?" she nodded, "oh well.." he turned around. _Great, now I don't have to scream for that stupid iodine, nice choice newbie!_ She began walking again.

"Hey! Pig-tailed child! What school are you from!?" she stopped, remain silent. _Child? Huh..? _until this time, there's no one who ever called her "child" or "pig-tailed". "Pardon me?" the boy sighed.

"I saiiiiddd, what school are you from?" he looks more like a punk, or a bad guy.

"Sakuragaoka High School _desu_…" his eyes went bigger, "so you're in a high school?" he surprised.

"Can't you tell from my uniform!?" she began mad, and it's not very scary, cause of her _moe_ face.

"O-Oh! Y-you were right! Ehehhehe, s-sorry man! Y-you can go now…." She turned out leaving him, _oh-so-numbhead..!_ thought her.

After a long trip, she then arrived at school, _so crowded…_ there's a lot of new students everywhere in her school. They're all girls, no guys. Walking, changing the shoes, looking at the wall magazine and searching her name. "Nakano Azusa, class 3-1.." heading, and finnally, she arrived at her class. _Soooo? This is a new school year huuuh!? Ready for it!_ She clenched her fists and smiled, ready for her new stories on her new school year. _Keion-bu desu!_

* * *

**A/N: Hohohoooo! Guys! This is my first fanfic! Hope you all enjoy and like it dude! I'm so sorry if my grammar is that bad _ it's because I'm a new author and a amateur for short-_-'" REVIEW PLEASE! :D if you want a new chapter!  
**


End file.
